Persons often carry personal items such as lipstick, makeup, lint brush, hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste, finger nail clippers/manicure items, hand lotion, emergency sewing kits, tissues, and other grooming items in a container such as a purse, shoulder bag, brief case, or a suitcase when traveling locally or long distance. The purse or bag is typically composed of either one interior compartment or divided into two or three large open compartments. The personal hygiene items are generally stored in the large open compartments without any way to secure the items or organize the items. Consequently, the items become scattered throughout the compartments, making items difficult to locate, particularly smaller items. Further, the walls of the purse or bag are typically composed of non-transparent material that makes it difficult for the user to locate the personal items, particularly the larger the interior volume of the purse or handbag.
Certain items, such as hand lotion, hand sanitizer, dental floss, and other similar cosmetic items or products, necessarily need to be stored in small containers due to the limited volume of the purse or bag. As a consequence of the small volume of the containers, there is a limited amount of the product available for use. As the product becomes depleted, the user must replace not only the product, but discard the first container and replace it with another. Not only are small containers uneconomical compared to larger volumes, but also environmentally unfriendly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an organizational container that securely stores the personal care or hygiene items in a predetermined place, that allows the items to be easily located, that allows the organizer to fit into different size purses or bags and be moved easily between bags, and that can stand securely on its own when outside the purse or bag.